


Destiel #4

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Destiel shopping for new human clothes for Cas, please!"<br/>-moxieangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #4

Cas stumbled onto the escalator, trying to catch up with Dean, who hadn’t waited when Cas was worrying over the ominous-looking, moving stairs. “Dean, where are we going?” He asked as a wonderful array of scents reached his nose. Dean smiled over his shoulder as he stepped off the escalator, “food cou- Oh shit!”

Dean reached to catch Cas as the ungraceful man tripped, and was barely able to keep him from hitting the ground face-first. Cas turned around and tugged at the trench coat’s long belt, which had been dragging on the ground and was now being eaten by the moving steps. Dean reached over to help as a woman and her son barely avoided tripping over Cas. Dean easily pulled it out, but it was ripped and frayed all the way up. Cas grabbed it, studying it with a heartbroken expression.

"It’s okay, Cas." Dean said, his own expression a little bit sad, "It’s about time we replaced that old thing anyways. No better place to shop for clothes than a mall, right?" Dean grabbed Cas’s arm, helping him up. They continued their walk to the food court, stopping at the Cinnabon for two, giant rolls. After Cas expressing his love for them with a long, satisfied belch, the two men began their trek through the mall for clothes.

They veered away from Hot Topic as they passed it, Dean having had weird experiences there. Cas attempted to journey into Bath and Body Works, but Dean demanded that he move on if he wished for Dean to stay. Cas paused outside of Victoria’s Secret, staring awkwardly up at the huge posters of thinly-clad women. Dean cleared his throat as passing people sent them judgmental looks and pulled Cas away by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow- Dean!" Cas exclaimed, batting at the man’s hand, "Stop!"

"Ah, here we are. This could be good!" Dean let go of Cas’s ear and walked into Buckle. Cas followed curiously glancing at the display dummies and admiring the sparkly jewels on the women’s jeans. "No, Cas! Over here." Dean called sternly from the men’s section. Cas obediently hurried over. As soon as he was near Dean, a pile of shirts and jeans were already being stuffed into his hands. "Try those on."

"Alright." Cas said, setting down the clothes in his arms and taking his trench coat off-

"No!" Dean laughed and Cas felt his cheeks grow warm and probably red. "Change in the fitting rooms, you dork!" Cas opened his mouth, but didn’t reply. He grabbed the clothes and walked to the back of the shop, where stalls lined the wall. He wiggled the doorknobs, but each one was locked or occupied. "Need some help, hun?" asked an employee, her keys jingling as she walked up to him. Cas nodded quickly and watched her find the right key. Once he was inside, Cas chose a black shirt and jeans to try on. He walked out, scanning the store for Dean.

Dean was shuffling through some plaid shirts when Cas saw him and called him over. He looked up and his eyes widened. The tight black shirt made Dean realize how built Cas was under those layers of coat and suit. Dean stood there for a moment, mesmerized, before walking over. “Hm, it needs something.” He let his gaze wander over Cas before picking out a red plaid shirt from the clothes in Cas’s fitting room. Dean slid it over Cas’s outstretched arms and began buttoning it up. Cas admired the way Dean’s fingers worked nimbly and with practice.

As soon as Dean was on the last button, he glanced up at Cas’s lips. Dean did that a lot, and it always made Cas’s stomach do a weird flip. Dean looked up at his eyes after at least ten seconds. “C-can I try something?” Dean asked quietly. Cas tilted his head a bit, confused, but he nodded out of curiosity. Dean leaned forward a little bit, letting his hands flatten out on Cas’s chest. Cas scanned Dean’s face, unsure of what do as the man kept on leaning and leaning and leaning. Finally, Dean’s lips were on his and Cas let his eyes flutter shut. He was a bit sad when it ended a few seconds later, but elated nonetheless. Cas’s cheeks were pink and his hands grabbed at Dean’s shirt’s collar. He was attempting to tell Dean that, yes. He liked that very much. Dean got the message and backed Cas up into the changing room, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
